<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Falling Atlantis by summertears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919868">Our Falling Atlantis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears'>summertears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Owe You My Heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ginzura - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sakata Family, Shinpachi knows it all, Unsaid words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After building their own Atlantis in a shaky ground, Gintoki and Kastura see it disappearing slowly into their unsaid feelings and silent words. The memories are bitter, but it happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Owe You My Heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Falling Atlantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"WAS YOUR HAIR ALWAYS</strong> this long?" Asked Shinpachi with a sudden squint. His glasses lightened. Kagura laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't remember it being this long before. Have you been saving it?"</p><p>It sounded a bit weird and telling by Gintoki's cornered judging eye, it really was.</p><p>"Leader, this is a clever statement. Maybe I've been saving it, actually. Who knows." He looked at Gintoki. They were having dinner at Gintoki's and things started getting too personal after Gintoki deliberately decided to sit beside Katsura. The day was quite long and after Elizabeth being almost caught and killed, they agreed on spending just one night. Elizabeth, differently from the others, laid peacefully by Sadaharu's side, observing.</p><p>Shinpachi coughed, elbowing Kagura. "I guess I'll brush my teeth.”</p><p>“Yeah, kids sure need enough food and sleep."</p><p>"You're right, leader" Katsura said. Gintoki agreed, awfully scratching his neck.</p><p>“Gin-san, please clear the table after you finished” Shinpachi said, looking at Katsura right after, in a way Gintoki considered kind of insinuating.</p><p>The thing is they always noticed how things got tense between them every time Katsura was there, or Gintoki ran into him by coincidence. Not that it was his fault, Shinpachi at least knew, but he felt like there was a ton of unsaid things between them. The tense way Katsura fidgeted his limbs when Gintoki was around, the nervous way which Gintoki bit his lower lip every time he tried to say something.</p><p>But Gintoki was stupid and didn't realise that when the kids are out, the adults must talk about their problems. It's the natural course of life.</p><p>Nevertheless, he didn't. He just stayed there, looking awfully at Katsura's hair, certainly questioning himself <em>why</em> it was so long.</p><p>“Is this edible enough?” Gintoki asked, a bit embarrassed, and Katsura let a soft laugh out of his nose.</p><p>“It is. You’re not a bad cook. Even though you seem like one,” Katsura said and as his head lowered a bit, his fringe covered his eyes and his dark locks fell on his shoulders, giving Gintoki a full view of his nape. He felt chills walking heavily along his spine and let out, unconsciously, a deep thought.</p><p>"Sometimes, you remember me a lot about... Him."</p><p>A silence followed. Katsura sighed loudly, then looked at Gintoki.</p><p>"Is that a good memory for you?"</p><p>"I don't know,” He said. “Is it for you?”</p><p>"It is. It reminds me when we were happy and didn't know. When we saw the sakura petals as they really are, not as a bitter and painful memory,” Katsura paused, his olive eyes following Gintoki’s fingers on the table. “It’s like if we had an entire city on our hands, full of life, but we let it drown on our tears. Maybe this sounds too cliché or confusing, but it happens."</p><p>"It happens."</p><p>Shinpachi, behind the door with lights off, opened his eyes in exasperation. It was the first time he saw Gintoki's eyes like that. His limbs surely were forcefully denied moving, as it seemed. His lips trembled. And Shinpachi thought that he was about to hug Katsura. He stopped, lungs full and eyes too. Katsura looked at him, and so did him, but nothing else.</p><p>It was agonizing just to <em>talk</em>. They were destroying everything around them with silent words, about to just <em>end</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>